1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a biochip package body, a method of forming the same, and a biochip package including the biochip package body.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a biochip package may include a mounting package body, a covering package body, and a biochip having a desired function between the mounting and covering package bodies. The mounting and covering package bodies may have horizontal planes facing each other. The biochip may be in contact with a test gene sample through the covering package body.
The covering package body may be adhered onto the mounting package body using an adhesive. In this case, the adhesive may be brought into contact with the biochip due to volume shifting of the adhesive flowing out from a gap between the mounting and covering package bodies during application of pressure to the mounting and covering package bodies. Accordingly, the biochip is partially covered with the adhesive and thus cannot sufficiently react with the test gene sample.